


The Amamiya Twins!

by xDragonBloodx



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Amamiya Ren and Kurusu Akira Are Twins, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Okay all the bad sexual tags are because of kamoshida, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Secret Relationship, Separation Anxiety, Twincest, Twins, Why Did I Write This?, but only one of them, good brother ren, not persona 5 royal, the twins have a consentual relationship, this is dark and not okay okay?, thought I had that tag but apparently not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDragonBloodx/pseuds/xDragonBloodx
Summary: Akira and Ren are the Amamiya twins. They are extremely close, and almost never seen without the other. But one day, Ren is charged with assault, and is forced to leave his brother back home. How will the two of them deal with something like this? Especially when new worlds and people become part of the issue?(Akira/Ren fic, Akira is way too obsessed about his brother to the point he's kinda yandere, Ren is cool-headed and the leader of the PT.)((title rename will most likely happen!!))
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Kitagawa Yusuke, Amamiya Ren & Kurusu Akira, Amamiya Ren & Morgana (Persona Series), Amamiya Ren & Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren & Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Amamiya Ren & Sakamoto Ryuji, Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren & Sakura Sojiro, Amamiya Ren & Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 19
Kudos: 87





	1. Akira: Alone (pt 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghost of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171530) by [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar). 



Ren had always been the strong one between the two of them. He was always the more charismatic one, always knowing what to say. He thought about what he said, and his words mattered. He was smart. He was kind-hearted. He had nerves of steel. He could fix almost anything, and his reflexes were on par with a cat’s. 

Akira was not like that. He had always been the weaker of the two - physically, mentally, and emotionally. He always got too flustered, so he just ended up not speaking. He was awkward around everyone except for his brother, never thinking fully about what he was about to say before the words fell from his lips. He couldn't pay attention, mind always wandering too far too fast. His lack of communication made it hard to talk to him, and he didn't understand others’ emotions. He still couldn't sleep without a light on, always afraid of something. He walked into walls and tripped over his feet.

Akira was not like his brother. He was nothing like him. He wasn't perfect. 

So when Ren called him, and told him he had been arrested, crying and afraid, Akira couldn't believe it. He knew his brother did nothing wrong. There was no way. 

Akira sat there and watched as the trial was dragged on. He was sure that his brother would get out of this. So when the judge said he was guilty, he was in shock. 

When Ren was about to board the train, all Akira could do was sob into his shirt. 

And then he was gone. He was going to be alone, for a year.

It felt like someone had cut off a part of himself. 

Akira had watched the train as long as he could before falling to his knees and breaking into tears. The only thing that saved him the victim of the gossip of the town was that no one else was there.

Not even their parents.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was hard, being without Ren. 

For as long as he could remember, his brother was always by his side. For Akira, Ren being gone was like someone had just hacked his arm off with a dull knife. It was painful, and he couldn’t do anything right. Akira spent every waking moment with him. They went to all the same classes, they ate the same food, they had the same clubs, same friends - they bathed together and they slept together. So, of course, the one time Ren left for the store would be the thing that separated them. 

But how was Akira supposed to function? What was Ren’s schedule now? What was he eating? Did he join a club or make any friends? How long were Ren’s baths? When did he go to sleep? Akira had always been the one to tell him to sleep, so without him what was he going to do? Would he sleep at all? Or would he stay up all night like Akira, unable to sleep without him because it felt _wrong_? Had Ren been cast aside in his new school, too? It was severely grating on Akira, not knowing what his brother was doing every second of the day. He felt lost. Everything he did felt wrong because he didn’t know if Ren was doing it. 

_Melon Pan or Soba..?_ Akira held the two breads in his hands, unable to decide. Wait. Was Ren eating without him? It had only been a day, but it was already becoming too much. Akira dug out his phone, finding favorites and sending a text one handed. 

**> > Afternoon, Ren-nii! I’m already missing you so so much!!**

** >> What are you having for lunch? **

The reply was almost instant. 

**< < Heya, Aki-chan! It feels weird to have you not be here. I think you’d like this place!**

** << I was actually late to school? So I missed lunch…**

Huh? Ren was late for school? How the hell did that happen? He was never late for that kind of stuff! Maybe being without him was taking a toll on Ren just as much as it was Akira! 

**> > D: what?? How?? **

**< < I got lost. The subway is a pretty big place you know… **

But Akira didn’t. The train station in Inaba was so empty it only ran once a day. He wished he was there with his brother… 

**> > damn, I’m sorry ;-; **

** >> wish I was there so you weren’t alone in a place you don’t know… **

And that thought terrified Akira. His brother, alone and lost in a place he’s never been before. 

**< < I wish you were here, too 🎔**

** << But surprisingly, I wasn’t completely alone! I met a schoolmate today. **

Akira felt a pang of envy shoot through his chest. 

**> > Oh? :0 who are they? **

**< < His name’s Ryu-somthin… He helped me get to school after getting super lost. **

**> > What’s he like? Anything like Yu-san? **

**< < If anything he reminds me of K-kun. He has bleached hair and the teachers call him a trouble maker xD**

Akira bit the inside of his cheek. It could just be his small-town mentality, but that didn’t seem like the type of person his brother should be hanging out with while on probation. Sure, Akira liked K-kun, but Ren shouldn’t be hanging out with delinquents right now… 

**> > You sure you should be hanging out with someone like that? You’re on probation… **

**< < look, Aki, I get why you’re worried, but he’s actually pretty chill. Trust me, I’m pretty good at judging character. **

Akira was stupid. He should have trusted his brother, and instead, he just went in and told him who to hang out with. Who did he think he was? Ren was so much better than him - he’s allowed to hang out with whoever he wants. 

...But he’s terrified his P.O. won’t think the same. But he wasn’t going to whine to Ren about that. 

**> > You’re right, you’re right… I’m sorry. I should have trusted you more.**

**< < hey hey, don’t be like that. I get it. You have nothing to be sorry for, okay? **

His brother really was the best. So forgiving, even though Akira was being weird about it. 

**> > okay… **

** >> thank you, nii-san. **

**< < I love you lil bro <3**

**> > I love you so much nii-san ♥**


	2. Ren: In Tokyo (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is having a mildly hard time adjusting to Tokyo. Doesn't really have anything to do with other worlds though.

That night had been perfect. Their parents were out of the house, and Akira had taken advantage of it. Hearing his brother scream his name as loudly as he wanted was euphoric. 

After they had finished, Akira had fallen asleep. Ren kissed the nape of his brother’s neck and cleaned up what he could without waking his brother. He’d gotten dressed and walked down to Junes to buy Akira some chocolates - the caramel filled ones he knows he likes. Ren wanted to be home before Akira woke up, so he decided to take a shortcut. 

And that’s when things turned to shit. 

Ren saw that woman there, struggling. That man was trying to force himself onto her. All Ren could think about was:  _ what if this was my brother? Would I just stand by? I can’t ignore this. _

He didn’t expect the drunken man to be anyone with power.

He didn’t expect the woman he just saved to testify against him. 

Ren can barely remember stuttering under his breath that he needed to get home to his brother. But he can remember how his lip had trembled when he called Akira and told him why he wouldn’t be coming home that night. 

He remembers holding onto his brother at the empty train station, Akira hugging him like a lifeline before they’d be apart for a year. 

He remembers the way his brother sobbed into him, crying so hard he was dry heaving. 

He remembers just barely catching the train before it left.

He remembers the look in Akira’s eyes as the train started moving. The lost,  _ broken  _ look.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Being without Akira was… Weird. They did everything together. So much, in fact, that people were disturbed by them. For Ren, being without his brother was like being without a shadow; it was wrong. He was supposed to be there, but he wasn’t. Ren just hoped his brother would be okay. He knew Akira only ate what Ren did, only bathed when Ren told him to. He cursed at his dead phone, praying Akira didn’t think he was ghosting him. 

When Ren got to Leblanc, he laughed. He wondered if his warden was a fan of mystery novels. 

His new room was much bigger than the one at home, and he wondered if Akira would like it. 

Ren found it surprisingly easy to fall asleep without his brother’s body heat, but his dreams were filled with weird beings and vague words. 

He didn’t expect Tokyo to have so many train accidents. He also didn’t expect to meet a loudmouthed delinquent, or to be transported into another world. The whole situation reminded him of Yu-san. He knew that he couldn’t tell Akira - he’d make himself sick with worry, and Ren wouldn’t even be there to take care of him. 

His new school was awful. Everyone hated him and it was just his first day. Ren was used to there being rumors about him that were true, like the ones at his old school. But these rumors were solely fear-based. 

When Ren got Akira’s texts, he was a bit annoyed. It wasn’t aimed at his brother, but everyone kept saying Ryuji was bad news. Hell, Akira didn’t even know him! But honestly, he couldn’t stay mad at his brother. He was just looking out for him, after all. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ren didn’t know how to feel when Suzui Shiho, the kindest person he’s met here thus far, threw herself from the school roof. But he did recognize the burning anger when he, Ryuji and Mishima confronted Kamoshida, and the bastard practically confessed he raped her. Right in the room they were standing in. The only thing that made him stop Ryuji from punching that monster was the thought of his brother, and how he’d be alone for even longer if Ren was sent to juvie. But it didn’t look like it mattered, as Kamoshida threatened to expel him anyway. 

Ren found himself walking numbly back to Leblanc. He couldn’t go back into that Palace today, much to Ryuji and Morgana’s protests. Thankfully they understood why he couldn’t go in, and let it be for the day. All he wanted to do was sleep. He wasn’t okay, not after seeing Suzui’s broken body sprawled out on the grass. 

“What the hell?” Boss said as Ren walked into the store. He took a glance at the empty store, sighing in relief that no one else was in. “Why’re you back so early?” The man snapped. Ren flinched, taking a step back and jerked his body into one of the booths. Ren kept his eyes to the ground. He didn’t want to see Sakura-san’s angry expression. “W-whoa… Kid, what’s wrong?” 

Ren took a shuttering breath in. He didn’t even realize he was shaking. He could feel Morgana in his bag, purring despite not being close enough for it to be comforting. The silence dragged on. 

“Kid, you need to tell me what’s going on. Wait - you didn’t get expelled did you?” Despite himself, Ren barked out a humorless laugh. “You -”

“No, I didn’t.” Ren cut in before Sakura-san thought he had blown his last chance in life. “A classmate of mine…” His voice broke. Damn it. He didn’t even know her. Maybe it was because he knew what happened to her that this was tormenting him. “She tried to kill herself.” 

Ren heard Sakura-san’s sharp inhale, but he kept his eyes lowered. He could feel himself shaking. “She was taken away by paramedics not too long after she jumped…” His voice was raw. His eyes burned. “...I’m going to bed,” Boss said nothing more as Ren dragged himself to his attic bedroom. 

Ren had never felt as alone as he did right then. 


	3. Ren: 16/4/20XX + Ryuji (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss shows concern, good morning texts are dope, and Takamaki wants help. Ryuji is conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my summery sucked? I'm sorry xp this chapter is way longer than I expected it to be! This chapter ended up being over 2000 words! Thats pretty long for one of my chapters, so I'm kinda proud!

Ren woke up with a dull headache. He couldn’t believe he still had school today. What kind of fucked up school was Shujin so allow half the shit they did? And now, after watching a peer jump off the roof, they weren’t allowed a day to recover? 

Shujin sucked serious ass. 

He groaned. He didn’t want to leave his bed. “Hey, Ren?” Oh right. Morgana had gone home with him. The ‘non-cat’ wasn’t able to go anywhere else, after all. Ren could vaguely remember Morgana and Ryuji not wanting him to go home alone, and wanting to make sure he’d be okay. He’s thankful, of course. He didn’t exactly want to be alone, but he wanted his brother much more. Ren couldn’t say anything to him, though. Akira didn’t deserve the stress

“Mm?” Ren hummed to the cat, not wanting to talk. He didn’t open his eyes or move from his place under the sheets. 

“Are you sure you should go to school today? You didn’t seem too well after… all that.” 

He hummed again. He probably shouldn’t go to school today, but he had to. If he skipped a day, he wasn’t so sure his probation officer would be merciful. After all, he had missed over half a day not too long ago. “...I need to.” Ren finally sat up, welcoming the cold chill of the morning air. He stretched, popping several vertebrae in his back. Morgana cringed.

Ren leaned over and grabbed his phone from the charger. He really should stop charging it overnight, but he didn’t like going out into the world with 70% power. He opened his messages, finding Akira’s chat at the top. 

**< < Good morning, onii-san! :D**

**< < please make sure to get to school today ;-;**

Ren smiled at the morning message. It made him feel a little less alone. Morgana peered over his arm to read the texts. “Oh! Do you have a sibling?” 

The teen nodded, giving the cat a simple “yeah,” in return to his question. No real reason to lie about that. 

**> > Morning, Aki-nii :) **

** >> I’ll have a map up so I don’t get lost again.**

The reply was almost instant. 

**< < Ah that makes me feel better! **

** << I was worried about you after last time. **

**> > Don’t worry your pretty ‘lil head over me :) **

**< < (>//~//<) cant help it**

** << So! What’re you having for breakfast? **

Morgana tilted his head, “why’s he asking you that?”

“Why not?” Ren shot back, annoyed. 

**> > probably curry.**

**< < curry?? **

** << why? **

**> > it’s what my warden is feeding me.**

**< < oh. Well that makes sense. **

** << ahah im dumb :)**

Ren frowned.

**> > only if you keep typing like that you are.**

**< < how much is he feeding you? Not just leftovers, right? **

Ren wondered if Akira even ate yesterday. 

**> > Yeah he’s feeding me. It’s always a fresh healthy serving, too! **

**< < yummy :p**

Just as Ren was about to type a response, Sakura-san began to climb the stairs, appearing before him not too long after he heard him approach. It looked as though Boss was about to say something but then noticed Morgana sitting on his bed. “...Is that a cat?” 

Ren could feel all the blood drain from his face, “yeah…” He stuttered out. Shit. He hadn’t thought this through. “He was abandoned…”

Sakura-san’s eyes turned pitiful for a moment, but then he huffed, “listen kid, this is a restaurant. I can’t have animals living in the attic. What would happen if let’s say, someone was deathly allergic, and they come into the store?” That was a real problem. 

“I’m allergic to cats but haven’t had a problem with him.” Mostly true. Ren didn’t have as big of an issue with cats that Akira did, so he couldn’t say for sure if Morgana was safe for other people. But where else would he go? Ren supposed he could ask Ryuji if he’d be able to keep him. 

Boss sighed. “Fine. Alright then, you can keep it.” Oh. Ren hadn’t expected that response. The man dragged a hand across his face before looking at Ren with a calmed, almost worried expression. “I didn’t come up here just to berate you, anyways…” It looked like Sakura-san was examining him. For what, Ren wasn’t sure. “Are you okay? After yesterday, I mean.” 

That’s right. He’d told Boss about Suzui… Ren looked down at his hands. “It’s okay if you’re not, kid.” He said in a gentle tone, “I can let the school know if you needing the day off.” 

Ren shook his head. No, he needed to go into Kamoshida’s Palace today. “No, I can go to school…” Because he didn’t want to lie to this man, Ren couldn’t tell him he wasn’t okay. 

Sakura-san looked at Ren, trying to find something. Maybe catch him in a lie? But eventually, he let out a sigh. “Well alright… Just don’t push yourself  _ too _ hard, okay?” Ren nodded. “Here,” Boss handed him a scrap of paper, “my number, in case you need it.” He made a phone symbol with his hand and held it up to his ear, “if you start feeling… well, not okay, at school because of yesterday, call me. Okay?” 

This seemingly sudden change in demeanor took Ren through a loop. He hadn’t been this kind to him. Did he actually care, or was this man just concerned about his reputation? He nodded anyway, “yeah, I will.” 

Sakura-san looked satisfied, nodding to himself. “Alright, good. Now get going, you’re gonna be late if you keep up like this.” As Boss turned to leave, Morgana spoke up. 

“Huh. The Cheif sure does like you, huh?” He flicked his tail. Ew, why did Morgana say it like that? That implied too many weird things. “He seemed rather concerned.” Ah, there we go, kitty. 

Ren shrugged. He was grateful for his concern of course, but the change made Ren uneasy.  _ He knows our parents, so I shouldn’t get too trusting yet _ … The teen looked down at his phone, seeing another message from his brother during Sakura-san’s interruption. 

**< < So are you packing anything for lunch? **

Morgana huffed, saying something about how much his brother seemed to pester him. Ren ignored the cat. 

**> > Nah, I’ll prolly get an egg sandwich from the school cafe. **

**< < oo! Sounds good!**

**> > Sorry to cut this off, but I need to get ready before the trains leave. **

Akira’s reply was so fast that Ren wondered if he’d pasted a reply into the text box. 

**< < oh okay! Gotcha. I’ll talk to you later then, Ren-nii! I love you \\(^3^)/ **

**> > ttyl~! Love ya Aki-nii ♥**

It’s normal to send your brother kissy-faces and heart emojis right? If not, Ren just hopped Morgana didn’t have any brothers - or if he did, that he forgot how he spoke with them. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

During lunch, Ren was true to his word and bought a simple egg sandwich. It wasn’t the best, but it was food. 

Ryuji found him in the courtyard and sat down next to him, placing what looked to be a hamburger and soda onto the table. “‘Sup, man?” The other teen shrugged, opting to take a bite out of his sandwich instead of talking to him. Ryuji opened his soda with a  _ pop _ , setting the hissing can down and taking the burger out of his wrapping. The two of them ate in silence for a little while, Morgana being fed pieces of both their meals.

After he finished his meal (how was he done so fast?) Ryuji slouched in the metal chair, eyes downcast. “So uh, hey.” 

Ren swallowed his small bite, “hey,” he didn’t know why the blond was being so weird about this. 

“Are you -” he cleared phlegm from his throat, “are you gonna be okay? Goin’ into Kamoshida’s ‘Palace’ or whatever?” 

Ren frowned. Why wouldn’t he be? He wanted to make sure that slimy  _ bastard _ got what he deserved, after all. After what he did to that poor girl, after what he’s  _ been _ doing for God knows how long. For all the people he’s hurt, all the lives he’s ruined. He didn’t just  _ want _ to go back - he  _ needed _ to. So what if Ren got a little traumatized because of it? It was nothing compared to what these students went through. So yeah. He could handle it. “I’ll be fine.” Ren took another bite of his sandwich. Whoever made it didn’t spread the mayo evenly. Ryuji didn’t look all too convinced, so Ren continued, “actually, let’s go today.” 

“You sure man? I don’t wanna push you too hard, ya know?” Why was he being so infuriating? 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He balled up the wrappings and tossed them to the trash, “We need to do something about Kamoshida anyway, right? How else are we supposed to do it?” 

Ryuji ran his fingers across his scalp, “well - yeah, but-” 

“You’re gonna do something about Kamoshida?” A new voice said. The two boys (and a cat) turned to see a girl. She was the one who sat in front of him - Takamaki. Her blue eyes were full of hurt and rage. “... I want in.” 

Ryuji’s eyes bulged. “For real?” 

She nodded, “whatever you’re planning on doing to him… I wanna help. That bastard needs to pay for what he’s doing.” Ren agreed. Takamaki shouldn’t be left out. After all, she’s been one of Kamoshida’s main targets. 

“No way in hell!” Ryuji yelled. Ren looked at him, surprised. 

“What?” She snapped back, “why not?! If  _ you guys _ are doing it, why should I? Or what, is it because I’m a girl?” 

“No! It’s just too dangerous for you!” 

“All the more reason to let me help you!” 

Morgana was staying silent, and Ryuji was about to drive her away. Ren didn’t want that to happen. “No, I agree with you.” The two blonds looked towards the raven-haired teen, “you should join us.” 

Ryuji scowled. “The hell man?! Why’d ya say that?!” 

Ren was getting annoyed. “Because she’s just as involved as you are. When you first wanted to go, you were in just as much danger as she will be, but we still went in.” 

Ryuji looked somewhat betrayed, trying to find words to defend his opinion, “well, yeah - but she’s -” 

This time, Morgana finally spoke up. “Ren does have a point. She has the right to at least  _ try _ and help.” 

Takamaki seemed surprised at the sudden appearance of the feline, but made no comment on it. “Please. Let me help.” 

Ryuji looked at everyone around him. He seemed conflicted, angry even. He groaned, “ugh! Fine then!” He snapped his head towards the girl, “but don’t go cryin’ if you end up gettin’ hurt, got it?!” 

She nodded, although somewhat confused. “I’m stronger than I look.”

Ren stood up, resting his hands in his uniform pockets. “Meet us near the gate after school. Make sure you don’t have anything to do for a while after, kay?” 

She met his eyes, determined. “Got it.”

* * *

  
  


To say Ryuji felt hurt was putting it lightly. He felt like the people who were supposed to help him  _ ganged up  _ on him. It was dangerous for Takamaki. They all knew it. Ryuji understood what Ren said, he really did, but didn’t the guy know she was  _ more _ at risk? She was involved with Kamoshida for different reasons Ryuji was. He could take the abuse. Hell - he’s been putting up with shit like this since he was young, but Takamaki? Who knows what that bastard would do to her. They’d seen what he thinks of her - Ren was so disturbed he dry-heaved, but he still wanted to let her go in? Just what the  _ hell  _ was he thinking? 

Ryuji didn’t like this at all. He didn’t want to raid that castle if she was gonna be there. But what choice did he have? There was no way he’d be able to make it without him and Mona. So for now, all Ryuji could do was try his damndest to keep her safe. 

As the bleach-blond teen strolled up to the gate, his worry just kept brewing. He spotted Ren, Mona, and Takamaki near the gate. Ren was on his phone, juggling texting and talking to the girl in front of him. Kind of a dick move, if you as Ryuji. But nobody did, so he didn’t say anything. 

Mona popped his head out of Ren’s bag, ears flicking in disapproval. “ _ There _ you are! Took you long enough.” Ryuji glared at him. Ren didn’t even acknowledge them, too invested in his phone. 

Takamaki however, turned to him. She must have seen his glare and thought he was directing it to Ren. “Hey! What’s your deal?” 

“What?” He asked, defensive and confused. 

The girl just crossed her arms and glared back. “Like. Are you mad at him for letting me help, or..?” Now that? That pissed him off. And it pissed him off that it pissed him off. 

Before he could respond, the transfer student interrupted, taking his eyes off his phone to look at the two of them. “Alright,” he shifted his gaze towards Takamaki, “he wasn’t glaring at me, trust me.” Takamaki didn’t seem to believe him, muttering ‘ _ whatever’ _ under her breath. “Here, follow me,” he said, waving to the two blonds as he walked into an alley not too far from the school. 

Takamaki followed, her lip pressed into a tight line and a hand squeezing her bag. Once they made it to the mouth of the alley, the teen stopped, the other two behind him following suit. “So uh,” the model started, a shake to her voice, “what now?” 

Ren turned to face them, Ryuji catching a glimpse of his phone screen. Bright red and pitch black. “You ready?” If Ren cared that that made Takamaki visibly stressed, he didn’t show it. He didn’t even clarify. Asshole. 

Ryuji took a deep breath, sighing, “I guess…” 

“H-hey,” the girl began, already taking a defensive stance, “just what are you -” 

But she didn’t get to finish her question, because seconds later, reality around them shifted. The sky turned into a pinkish hue, nausea hit the teens as vertigo set in, and suddenly they were the only people around. 

After the nausea had somewhat subsided, he turned his head towards the school, a castle now standing in its place. 

Needless to say, Takamaki lost it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, Ren is a bit of an asshole in this, but we love him anyway <3   
> anyway, thank you for reading!


	4. Oh, So You Finally Decided to Call Me Back, Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining another world, soothing his brother through the phone, and being pent up and frustrated on a packed train is very draining...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that we're sailing into the zesty parts with this chapter and the next~! Keep in mind that this /is/ still a twincest fic, so if anything like that makes you uncomfortable, this fic isn't for you. Though this isn't a l l gonna be twincest, you won't be able to escape it, especially later. 
> 
> In any case, for those of you who stayed, I hope you enjoy~! :D

“What the _hell_ is this?!” Takamaki screamed, confused and flustered and scared. Ren probably should’ve taken the fact that going into another dimension without warning was disorienting and scary. Whoops. 

Morgana, looking like a mascot, jumped up, “it’s okay! We’re inside Kamoshida’s Heart.”

She looked down, raising an arm in defense, “a-a monster cat?!” She looked around at everyone. “W-wait, who are you?” Really? Wait, wasn’t there some kind of saying about blonds..? In any case, not knowing who they were just because of some masks was a little weird. 

Said cat looked greatly offended, “I’m not a monster! Or a cat!” 

“W-whoa, relax, Takamaki! It’s us!” 

She took a minute, looking startled, “Sakamoto..? Wait, then you’re-” she blinked at him, pointing a figure and trailing off. He nodded, moving his mask to the top of his head for her to see. “Okay… Then what’s with those outfits..?” 

Morgana smiled, “that is how they think a rebel looks like! Only those who’ve awakened to their power can transform, so that’s why _you_ aren’t wearing anything different.” 

“Huh…” she looked down, crossing her arms, “okay, then… Well, what about you? Aren’t you the cat that sits in Amamiya-kun's bag?” 

Mona sighed, “yes, but I _am_ human! This happened because I was here too long…” 

“We’re trying to help him find his true form,” Ren finished. Takamaki looked extremely confused, which was fair, but kept saying she understood. 

“Okay… So, what is this place, exactly?” 

“It’s how Kamoshida sees the school,” Ryuji spat, “it’s kinda his mind or whatever.” 

Takamaki looked sickened, “wait - so we’re inside his head right now?” She looked around, “bastard. He thinks of it like some castle?” 

“It gets worse,” Ren fixed his glove, “the students are slaves here. We also found his Cognition of you here…” 

At her look of confusion, Morgana clarified, “nothing in this castle is real, per se. It only exists because that’s how Kamoshida views it that way.” 

“Oh okay… That makes sense, sort of…” 

Ren ran a hand through his hair, “guys, we need to move. Shadows will appear if we wait too long.” 

Morgana nodded, then turned to Takamaki to answer all of her other questions. Ren didn’t bother to listen again, instead warping them all to their furthest safe room. 

.

.

.

It was going well, for a time. Then Kamoshida’s Shadow had to appear with the Cognitive Takamaki in toe. The good thing about that however, was Takamaki awakening to her Persona. It was badass. She strangled her Cognitive double with the whip that materialized in her hands, then set the room on fire. If only the rest of their awakenings were that cool.

By the end of the fight, the blond was hardly even able to move. Well, they had to leave at some point. At least now, Ryuji would be more open to bringing her along with them.

The next time they went into the Palace, they were able to secure a route to the Treasure. If they had left sooner, Ren would have been able to get the texts his brother sent him.

* * *

  
  


Akira wasn’t sure just how much more of this he could take. He laid there, body twitching with suppressed sobs, sprawled out on their bed, their blanket wrapped tightly around him. He couldn’t hold his brother. He couldn’t feel his brother. He needed his brother. He needed Ren. Why was his service so shit? Why didn’t any of his messages go through? Was Ren ignoring him? He probably found someone else better than Akira in the first week - probably a girl. He was so amazing he could get anyone he wanted. Akira couldn’t compete with a girl. He’s worn a dress for Ren, once, but he didn’t have a rack. Ren was probably on a date, probably forgot that Akira even existed and was fucking some girl from his new school. 

The gentle buzz of his phone broke Akira out of his mindless panic. He quickly reached for it, unlocking and praying his brother answered him. He was online. Finally - 

He got a call. Akira froze, desperately not wanting Ren to hear him like this, but damn him if he didn’t want - no, _need_ to hear his voice. After a moment’s hesitation, he answered. “R-Ren?” His voice quivered, raw from emotion. 

“ _Akira!_ ” It sounded like he was outside. “ _Akira, I am so_ fucking _sorry - my phones been so shit since I got here._ ” And Akira wanted to believe him. But he was so worried he was lying. 

Akira whimpered into the mic, trying not to cry again. He was so relieved to hear his brothers’ voice - deep and smooth and savoring how it reminded him of his favorite chocolates. His breath hitched. “Y-yeah,” he blinked, tears falling across his face and staining his sheets, falling onto his phone screen, “I not-ticed…” 

Ren was silent for a minute, and Akira started to think he didn’t care about him anymore. Ren always knew what to say, and he wasn’t saying anything. Maybe he didn’t need to, because maybe it was clear that he was done talking to him. He didn’t wanna stop talking to his brother. 

“ _Has…_ ” He started, _“has anything happened? At home?_ ” And of course - it was stupid of him to think Ren would stop caring. He was just worried about him. That comforted him.

Akira didn’t answer for a short while. Ren was patient and didn’t pressure him. Akira listened to him walking through his mic, finding that it was calming him slightly. “N-Not r-really… It’s just the same a-as normal…” Yelling, threats, tears… the only difference was he didn't have his brother to hold onto during, or after, it was all over.

“... _I’m sorry. You don’t deserve that_.” But he did. Akira would admit that Ren's lie made his heart flutter. 

“Th-thank you, nii-san.” His voice broke through tears. Akira could hear what sounded like another person speaking, but he couldn’t make out the words. “Wh-who’re you with..?” He asked suddenly, a wave of fear rolling in.

“ _That guy I told you about from school.”_

A sudden burst of anger and a feeling of betrayal rushed through him, bitter. He failed to hide it from his voice, “then w-why aren’t you hanging out with him?” 

Ren was quiet for a second, no doubt making that face he did when he was disappointed. “ _Because_ you’re _more important, Aki-nii._ ” He sounded so sincere. 

Akira let out a shuddering breath, closing his eyes and feeling more at peace than he had in two weeks. "... Thank you, nii-san," and he really was thankful. He knew he was being greedy, but the sound of another person - a person _he didn't know_ \- made Akira feel…

Resentful.

He wanted Ren all to himself. He needed to be with him. If only he could be there _right now_ , if only he were brave enough to leave his parents in the middle of the night, stay at the station and catch the train to Tokyo. If only their dad were on a business trip, their mom away.

He didn't want anyone else to be near Ren, especially in their own special way. He needed him.

“Ren-sama... I want you.” He heard his brother still under the microphone, “can we… can we video call tonight?” His brother was quiet on the other line, and Akira could guess that he stopped walking. “It’s just -” he starts, voice choking on his tears, “it’s been so l-long, you know? I miss you. I miss you ho-holding me…” _I miss you fucking me._

“ _Yeah. We can definitely call tonight._ ” Akira could hear Ren’s smile in his voice. His heart fluttered a little, excited. 

He laughed, actually happy now. “I’m glad..!” He breathed out, smiling. He blinked away old tears. Over the receiver, Akira could hear an announcement. 

Ren cursed under his breath just loud enough for the phone to pick it up, “ _sorry - I have to let you go or I’ll miss my train. I love you - talk to you tonight!_ ”

“O-oh-” couldn’t he call on the train? To be fair, Akira never needed to go to his town’s station since everything was within walking distance, so he didn’t know train etiquette. “Alright - bye for now, nii-san… I can’t wait until tonight!” His smile felt a little strained, not wanting to let Ren go. 

“ _Same. Love you, nii-chan._ ” And with that, the call ended. 

* * *

Ren smiled. His face felt hot, all the way down to his neck. He really hoped his friends didn’t notice. Hell - how red was he? Ren was reminded of all those times Akira would do something in public where any of their neighbors could look over at any point in time. He felt just as flustered wait no - _don’t_ _get hard yet, nothing even happened_ \- he cleared his throat, trying to relieve the building excitement in his throat. He was in public, around his friends, on probation. He couldn’t get caught for something like that while they were trying to change a manipulative teacher. Not to mention he’d said _nii-chan_ , so they knew he was talking to his brother. Ryuji and Takamaki have only known him for a little more than a week, they’d think him a pervert. 

Well. They wouldn’t be wrong. 

“Oh, Ren! You didn’t tell me you have a brother!” Takamaki said, surprised. “You kinda seemed like an only child.” 

“Oh he has a brother alright,” Morgana rolled his eyes, “he’s so nosey.” 

That cat was starting to get on his nerves. “Hey, he’s not anymore nosey than _you_ , kitty.” 

“ _Kitty_ ?!” Morgana choked out. “I am _not a cat_!”

Ignoring Mona, Ren continued, “besides, we’ve never really been apart from each other like this.” Their group kept walking, boarding the train. Huh. Maybe if Akira ever came to Tokyo, he’d be able to discreetly play with his brother on the train. See him flustered because unlike with their hometown, _lots_ of people might be able to see them. Just imagining Akira’s face, flustered and red, eyes wide with pleasure - _dammit don’t get hard_ -

“Ah, so you close in age then?” Ryuji asked, grabbing the handle near Ren.

“Yeah. Twins, actually.” His palm was slick with sweat on the handrail, and Ren was wondering how effective holding on still was. It was then after another passenger bumped his briefcase on his crotch, did he realize he was half hard. His face grew hotter. 

Takamaki smiled wide, oblivious to Ren’s dilemma. “OH! I am _so jealous_! I always wanted a twin!” 

“Yeah, dude!” Ryuji smiled at him, “what’s he like? He as cocky as you?” 

“Hah, not really. He’s pretty shy around people.” Yes, focus on your friends, Ren. But they’re still talking about his brother ( _"fuck me harder, Ren-sama~!"_ ) And oh no don't get harder - 

Morgana perched himself atop Ren’s shoulders, “that’s surprising, considering how bold you seem to be.” 

Ren was very, _very_ aware that Takamaki was sitting in front of him. If she looked down, the brunette was afraid of what she’d find. “To be fair Mona, not all twins are like each other.” 

"I suppose you're correct, Lady Ann." The cat rested his head on Ren's shoulder, "they're each their own person." 

Ren zoned out a little after that, the others talking amongst themselves. How would he be able to get Morgana to leave him alone for four hours? Typically, the cat left him alone whenever he hung out with his other friends, but Akira was only available on his cell… Well, he left when he was hanging out with anyone else, so it shouldn’t be that big of a problem. 

He thanked whatever god there was when he felt himself gradually become less aroused. After they made it to their stop, the rest of the group let Ryuji guide them to his favorite ramen shop. All Ren could think about was his brother, his brother and everything they might be able to do tonight, excitement catching up to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, we're starting to get into NSFW waters, here >:3c sorry this chapter took so long! I wasn't happy with it and had to keep proofreading and re-writing it. Still not super happy with it, but happy enough :D
> 
> Thank you for reading~~ comments are appreciated (/>,>)/


End file.
